


Bros with Benefits

by Pleonastica



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Annabeth Knows but is Okay With It, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Bi-Curiosity, Bottom Percy, Boys Kissing, Bromance, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Jason & Percy Brotp, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-The Blood of Olympus, Rimming, Romance, Shameless Smut, Slash, Spanking, Top Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleonastica/pseuds/Pleonastica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy's got an itch that's becoming unbearable and there's only one person he can trust to scratch it. Question is, is Jason bro enough to go for it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bros with Benefits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarpeDM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarpeDM/gifts).



> So I wrote this story 'cause I was having writer's block for The Kalends of July, and I wanted to put my writing abilities to the test. This isn't my first smut, but it's a helluva lot better than my other one. Besides, I love anything involving straight Percy and Jason having sex.
> 
> Thanks to both Queenie_Mab and CarpeDM for beta reading this. It wouldn't have turned out nearly as well without your help.
> 
> Also, I'm dedicating this fic to CarpeDM. She's one of the strongest people I have the pleasure of getting to know.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys!
> 
> Disclaimer: Percy Jackson & the Olympians does not belong to me as the series and the sequel series The Heroes of Olympus rightfully belong to Rick Riordan.

“So you see, that’s why I came to _you_ for this,” Percy said, red-faced, as he twiddled his thumbs. His body was facing his companion, but his eyes were darting nervously at everything _but_ the other person standing next to him. The usually confident Percy was, in that moment, replaced by an awkward one.

They were standing by the Dining Pavilion, leaning into each other and speaking lowly. The other campers hardly noticed them, but the sole fact that they were in public required them to speak in hushed tones so as to not draw attention—although this technique might have served to counter their intentions and to draw even more attention than originally planned. With the sun suspended directly overhead, it felt as if not only their fellow demigods could surreptitiously be watching, but the gods could as well.

“Uh-huh…” said Percy’s companion cautiously, unsure about whether to go through with what Percy was asking. “Keep going…”

“And. Well. It’s just. I’ve been wondering for some time what it’d be like to try it. And I don’t really trust anyone else to do it with but you, bro.” Inwardly, Percy snorted to himself. He knew he was balancing on the finest tightrope that ever existed by asking this of _Jason_ of all people, so he thought that adding the word “bro” to the end of his sentence would improve his chances of having Jason do him this favor.

But _gods,_ this was awkward. They’d been friends for some time now, and he didn’t want to ruin it by asking something as weird as this. It was true, however, that he’d been thinking about it for some time. It’d been bothering him, like a nagging feeling in the back of his head. He’d brought it up with Annabeth one day and she’d told him that in ancient times, Greek males did all sorts of promiscuous acts with each other, and that it was perfectly natural for Percy to feel that way. At her encouragement, he’d thought of different guys he could try it with: Leo, Nico, or others. But they all lacked something in them that Percy wanted. _Someone else that could take control._

Then he had an idea. Jason! Jason was Greek enough, right? Percy had brought the idea up with Annabeth again and she had agreed he should try it with Jason. He hadn’t known how to ask him, so Percy just went headfirst and sprung the question.

“So...” Jason said, leaning in closer, “you want to have sex? With me?”

Percy nodded, still red in the face. “It’s up to you, and we totally don’t have to if you don’t want to. I just want to...know what it’s like.”

Jason took one step backward, squared his shoulders, and smirked. “I didn’t know you were into that, bro.”

“I’m not!” Percy exclaimed before looking around, panicked, and covering his mouth. “Well, I might be, but I don’t know. I just… Will you or not?” He gave his signature pleading look and saw that Jason was slowly giving in.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Jason agreed and Percy lit up with suppressed excitement. “On one condition,” Jason said immediately after Percy gave a sigh of relief.

Percy’s face faltered. “And that is?”

“We still stay bros after this.”

Percy gave another sigh of relief and relaxed his shoulders, not realizing how stressed he’d been. “Yeah, that’s okay.” Percy thought that Jason’s condition would’ve been something worse, so he was glad that Jason asked for something simple. He would have to tell Annabeth that he was worried for nothing.

“Where do you want to do it?” Jason asked, looking somewhat awkward. “My cabin or yours?”

“Can we do it in mine? I’d feel more comfortable there.”

“Uh, sure.” Jason looked around them to make sure no one was looking and leaned in again. “But I don’t want anyone seeing us, so I’ll be at your door after dark.”

“Okay,” was all Percy said, and they left the Pavilion to go their own separate ways. Walking away, Percy turned to look at Jason’s back. He’d never checked guys out before, but he had to admit that Jason was handsome. A little _too_ handsome. He was glad Jason agreed to experiment with him. Maybe after tonight that nagging feeling would go away.

**—PJ &TO!—**

“And he just said yes. I was so relieved,” Percy said to Annabeth as they sat on the beach with his head in her lap. She ran a hand through his hair gently, a feeling of relaxation laced around them both. They looked out at the water as the sun was setting and the sky was slowly becoming darker.

“You see? I think Jason is a good fit for you. He’s got that leadership characteristic you were looking for.”

There was a reason Percy loved this girl. She understood him and didn’t judge him when others were so quick to judge. As a bonus, she wasn’t like everyone else who followed Percy because he was a natural leader. She was independent, capable of making her own decisions and even of challenging Percy.

Maybe that’s why Jason was a good fit for Percy. He was just like Annabeth in that sense.

Percy would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous, however. Annabeth must’ve known that because she spent the rest of the day with him, trying to keep him relaxed. By sunset, they reached the beach where they were presently, and Percy was truly grateful to have found someone like her. But Percy knew the time for action was coming, and he’d have to go off and meet with Jason. He was anxious but had this excited feel to him as well. Percy couldn’t put his finger on it, but something told him the night would end well.

“Percy, I think it’s time. The sun’s going down.” She looked down at him with a smile, and Percy thought he felt ready.

“Yeah, you’re right.” They both got up from their seated positions and Annabeth worked on straightening Percy’s orange t-shirt.

“You’ll be fine. Just be yourself and relax, okay?”

Percy gave her a quick peck on the lips and said, “Yeah, okay.” He took a deep breath, turned and began to walk toward the cabins.

“Oh, and Percy?” Annabeth called. Percy turned to face her and she continued, “Go get him, Seaweed Brain.” She winked at him and Percy smiled, giving her a thumbs up, and then walking away.

She was right. All he had to do was be himself, and things should go just fine. He had nothing to worry about.

When he reached Cabin Three, Jason wasn’t there yet. He decided to get ready and tidy things up while he waited because the suspense would kill him.

He went to the water fountain to look at his reflection and fix his hair. He chewed a mint one of the campers from the Hermes cabin had sold him, for good measure. He made sure the beds were all made and there wasn’t anything too embarrassing out. Percy had kept the bottle of lube that Annabeth gave him out, though, so it would be easy to access when the time came.

He heard a knock on the door and his heart rate skyrocketed. _Deep breaths, Percy. Deep breaths._ He walked to the door, inhaled, exhaled, and opened it to find Jason smiling nervously, still in his camp clothes.

 _Everything’s going to be_ just _fine._

Percy gave Jason a once-over with his eyes and cracked a slight smile. He stayed like that for a bit, until Jason cleared his throat and asked with a smirk, “Are you going to let me in or am I going to stand out here all night?”

Percy flushed, embarrassed, and let him inside before the cleaning harpies caught him. Once inside, Jason had his thumbs in his pockets, not really sure what to do. Percy thought everything would go well, but he hadn’t realized that they didn’t even know where to begin.

“What now?” Percy asked.

Jason shrugged. “Not sure, bro. You were the one with the idea.”

“Right. Uhm. I guess we just…” Percy gestured toward his bunk and they awkwardly walked to it, sitting down and facing each other. “So we…”

“Kiss or something?” Jason said with a mixture of awkwardness and nonchalance that made Percy cock his head with curiosity, and slightly turned him on.

“Y-Yeah…” They leaned in slowly toward each other, Jason cupping Percy’s jaw hesitantly.

When they closed the distance, Percy noticed that Jason’s lips were slightly chapped, but he didn’t mind. The kiss was slow, experimental, not at all harsh. They had both closed their eyes before they connected, so the kiss had been intensified from the start.

They bumped noses at first and their teeth clacked together. But they found a rhythm, and Percy quickly decided that he liked kissing Jason. It wasn’t anything like he thought it would be, and the feeling was completely different from when he kissed Annabeth. When they broke apart, they pulled away slowly, staring into each other’s eyes uncertainly. Percy gulped. Had Jason’s eyes always been _that_ blue?

A few milliseconds later, they went for another kiss. This time the kiss was deeper, less cautious, and hungrier. It was still slow, but not as slow as at first. Percy awkwardly deepened the kiss by wrapping his arms around Jason’s shoulders, the sensation new to Percy.

Percy really liked kissing Jason and wasn’t sure if this should be a one-time thing. He’d have to wait until they finished to see if Jason would be interested in something more. Instead, he chose to focus on the kiss, drowning out any other thoughts of the world except what was happening right then and there.

When they reached their third, fourth, or fifth kiss—Percy had lost count, already—Jason smirked into the kiss, his confidence growing, and pushed Percy onto his back on the bed. Blood began to pool fast in Percy’s groin, and when they pulled apart again, they were breathing heavily. Their faces were flushed, but looking up at Jason from his position, Percy’s cheeks only heated up more.

Faces extremely close, their breaths collided with each other. Jason started moving downward slowly, as if still unsure about what he was doing. Percy was pretty sure Jason had never been with a guy before—they were both straight, as far as he knew, but when did Jason learn to kiss so well? Maybe his father’s relationship genes had something to do with that.

Jason breathed hotly on what was revealed of Percy’s neck from his t-shirt and Percy shivered. He looked up at Percy, requesting permission, and Percy nodded. Proceeding, Jason licked the flesh tentatively before latching on and sucking his neck. Letting out an involuntary moan, Percy covered his mouth with the back of his hand and Jason smiled, cockily continuing to suck on his collarbone.

The feeling was so great—the idea that Jason could overpower him but didn’t and that he could _trust_ Jason in itself thrilled Percy to no end. In the few times he’d had sex with Annabeth, he’d loved being in control. But this… Jason’s very masculinity altered the entire way Percy had perceived sex. Annabeth had never made him shiver like this before; as a matter of fact, he always made _her_ shiver, and now he knew why. When Jason’s rough cheek grazed his collar, he trembled, the sensation so _new_ , so _novel_ , Jason’s lips strong and demanding. And the fact that he trusted Jason to not hurt him was a newfound pleasure. He longed for more of Jason, desiring him, wanting him.

When Jason stopped, Percy pouted, looking down at Jason. When had Jason straddled him? And why was he taking his shirt off? Rather, the real question was, why wasn’t he taking it off faster? Jason looked directly into Percy’s eyes, slowly lifting his t-shirt, not once breaking eye-contact.

When his shirt was off, he threw it somewhere on Cabin Three’s floor and stayed like that for a while. Percy’s eyes roamed down Jason’s chiseled Roman body, and _holy shit_ he had the most impressive body he’d ever seen on a guy. Sure, Percy had always respected Jason and admired how women were always throwing themselves at him, but he had never realized why. And _oh my gods_ did he now.

Percy has pretty impressive abs of his own, but he’d never felt another guy’s before, and he’d never seen any so well-defined as Jason’s. His hand twitched in curiosity and he slowly raised it to see if Jason was okay with being touched there. Jason smirked and grabbed Percy’s hand, putting it on his abdomen and allowing Percy to explore to his heart’s content. Percy thought he was in what mortals called heaven, touching the epitome of classical antiquity’s idea of beauty in the form of a Greek and Roman hybrid.

He kept his hands on Jason’s abs for some time, running his fingertips gently, then splaying his hand over them, thoroughly enjoying every moment. Jason was smirking the entire time, but Percy could tell he was also enjoying it because once or twice Jason shivered.

Percy’s curiosity was peaking, however. He let his hands travel, down, down, down… Until they reached Jason’s fly. Percy looked up at Jason, asking quietly, “Can I?” His face was hot when he asked, but he _really_ wanted to see.

He couldn’t help it. He was curious.

“A favor’s a favor, bro,” Jason said with ease, although Percy thought he heard a trace of excitement in his voice.

He fumbled with Jason’s button, his hands shaking. He was so nervous and excited to see what Jason was packing. He couldn’t explain it—he’s never really seen another guy naked and aroused, save for those gross statues of the gods in city parks, and he’s definitely never had the permission to touch. But this was the real deal, here, in the flesh. When he took hold of Jason’s zipper, he looked back up at Jason to see if he was okay with this. Jason made no motion that signaled protest, and Percy continued.

He pulled down the zipper and Jason lifted his hips while Percy pulled his pants down. Percy caught sight of the bulge in Jason’s boxers and he couldn’t help but blush. _Holy Hades it looks huge already._ He slowly pulled the boxers down as far as he could with Jason straddling him and Percy widened his eyes at the sight before him.

Jason wasn’t fully hard, but the fact that he was _this_ big without being fully up made Percy a little more than nervous. He licked his lips and stared at Jason’s dick, trying to figure out how this was going to work. He was glad Jason had shaved for this—it made Jason’s package look clean, and Percy didn’t have to worry about getting his face buried in pubic hair.

His balls looked heavy and his dick was bigger in terms of length and girth than Percy’s. Percy wanted to touch it, but Jason climbed off of him and Percy pouted again. “Did I do something…?” Percy asked, worried Jason was having second thoughts.

“No,” Jason said, stripping himself completely, “the position was uncomfortable.” Percy rolled his eyes and kept watching as Jason turned around organize his clothes into a neat pile. He cocked his head and watched his perfect ass flex and relax with every movement, and was entranced with the way Jason’s body moved. When Jason turned around, he was completely fixated on Jason’s dick.

Jason smirked. “Like what you see, Jackson?” he asked, approaching Percy.

Percy scoffed, a tint of red coloring his cheeks. “As if, Grace.”

Jason kept smirking. He pushed Percy softly back on the bed straddled his shoulders, Jason’s knees beside Percy’s ears. If Percy’s face had been pink before, it was definitely red now. Jason’s junk was _right there_ , in front of Percy’s face, growing before his eyes until Jason was fully erect.

“I didn’t know you were into this, bro,” Percy teased.

“Having my dick so close to someone else’s face is bound to get me hard, dude.”

Percy rolled his eyes again and his mouth suddenly went dry as his heart rate went up again out of nervousness. He _had_ asked if he could blow Jason, but now that it was happening, he was beginning to feel like backing out. He swallowed, got over it, and reached for Jason’s cock. Timidly, he touched Jason’s shaft and Jason let out a barely-audible gasp, lust glazing over his eyes.

Gradually, Percy wrapped his hand around the shaft, savoring the sensation of what it was like to touch another man. Sure, he’d masturbated before, but touching another guy’s dick was absolutely foreign. Hades, _seeing_ another guy’s dick was foreign.

Percy was no stranger to holding a dick before because he’d held his own all the time when he jerked off. Holding a dick that belonged to _another guy_ , however, wasn’t…the experience he thought it’d be. With his own, Percy could make a perfect ring with his fingers around it, but with Jason’s cock, Percy could barely close his fingers around it. It was different than when he jerked himself off. Having a dick in his hand and not feeling the build up inside from it, his own dick instead strained painfully against his pants as Jason writhed under Percy’s hand.

Different, but completely worth it.

Making Jason come undone was another level of hot Percy didn’t know he could cause. When he looked up and saw Jason looking at him with huge pupils and parted lips, he was encouraged to do something more—to see how far he could push Jason, what sort of reactions he could get out of him. He began to pump slowly up and down the shaft, Jason looking down at Percy with his mouth falling open even more, eyelids growing heavier, and the tip of his tongue poking out, catching his upper teeth.

Jerking Jason’s dick, Percy’s heart quickened, as if it were a rapid metronome gradually ticking Jason over the edge. Percy’s own cock ached between his legs, and, looking down… Had he ever been _this_ hard before? He didn’t think so. He did something he liked doing to himself and pressed his thumb on Jason’s slit. Jason moaned and brushed Percy’s cheek with his fingers, saying, “No homo, but I really need you to suck my dick, bro.”

Percy licked his lips and nodded, bringing himself up to rest on the backs of his elbows, his face exploding with heat. He stared at the head of Jason’s cock, eyelashes fluttering. Telling himself this wasn’t the time to get shy, he breathily replied, “No homo, but _I_ really need to suck your dick, bro.” Percy put his lips on Jason’s tip. It wasn’t weird; rather, it was soft, tender. He kissed it, as a matter of fact, and Jason shivered, moaning.

Growing bolder, Percy opened his mouth and licked the slit, Jason hissing at the sudden contact. Jason lightly gripped the back of Percy’s neck, his thumb stroking Percy’s cheek, as if asking him to go further. Percy opened wide and, betting everything, took Jason in about halfway, his lips stretching to surround the girth.

The taste wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be; it was slightly salty, but since his dad’s domain covered salt water, he didn’t really mind. And _ew_ , why is he thinking of his dad while he’s doing this to Jason? _Yeah, let’s not._

Percy bobbed up and down Jason’s shaft without Jason’s guidance, but he liked the feel of Jason’s hand on the back of his head and thumb on his cheek, so he didn’t complain. He went slow—not deep throating or anything like that as Jason’s size scared him, but enough that he was doing all right, if the sounds Jason was making were any indication of that. He actually wondered how far he could go without gagging and dared to try: by the time he was halfway down Jason’s dick, the head hit the back of his throat. _Gods, that feels good._ He tried to go a little further, but his gag reflex kicked in so he backed off, but didn’t stop. Instead, he gripped the base of Jason’s shaft and began pumping while sucking whatever he could take in.

 _This is actually fun_ , Percy thought. _And really fucking hot_. His rhythm started going faster—up and down, up and down, up and down… He would suck really hard, almost to the point that his cheeks hurt, to mouthing lightly, allowing his tongue to do some of the work. He would pop off Jason’s erection and lick the underside of the shaft from base to tip.

“Oh, yeah,” Jason breathed out when Percy ran his tongue along one of the swollen veins along the side of Jason’s shaft. Percy shifted so that he could suck specifically on the side of the shaft, licking it occasionally and alternating between sucking Jason’s whole dick to sucking on just the head.

“Gods, Jackson! You sure you haven’t done this before?” Jason arched his back, still straddling Percy’s chest and shoulders, then dug his fingers into Percy’s hair, pulling it as he tightened his fist.

Percy hummed a negative with his mouth full of cock, and Jason just moaned, the vibrations being too much. It was when Percy started sucking solely on the head that Jason’s breaths became more erratic, his cock swelling under Percy’s hand, that Jason pulled away completely. Percy whimpered at the loss, uncomfortably hard in his jeans.

“What happened?” Percy asked, breathing heavily.

“Was about to come,” Jason said in between breaths. “Clothes off, _now_ ,” he demanded, his hands already on Percy’s jeans, working them off his hips.

Together they made short work of getting Percy undressed, and Jason, his eyes fixed, dominant, commanded Percy to get on his hands and knees. Percy was unsure of what was going to happen, but did it anyways, figuring that if he was going to do it with Jason, he was going to go all the way.

He hadn’t expected Jason to push his head down onto the mattress, and when he felt a breeze in a place he thought he never would, he blushed the hardest he ever did in his life. His hole, the most private place on his body, was entirely exposed to Jason. Jason half-squatted beside the bed while Percy was bent over, and Percy could feel Jason holding Percy’s cheeks apart with his palms. Percy held his breath, wondering what Jason would say about his smooth ass. He wasn’t sure if it was a Poseidon kid thing, or if he was just wired differently, but he preferred to be smooth all around.

What was the strangest feeling, however, was that he also realized that he was completely hard, without his own dick being touched once, and he was even leaking a little bit of precome. The idea that Jason could see all of him, bare, turned him on more than he expected. He was glad he was facing the wall so Jason couldn’t see his face, otherwise Percy would have to look at that annoyingly smug grin and deal with admitting that he was at Jason’s mercy. _That_ would be embarrassing.

His hole twitched at the cold air, and his anticipation of what Jason was going to do kept him hard. When Jason put his hands on Percy’s ass and spread his cheeks apart, he involuntarily gasped, saying, “I haven’t prepared…”

“That’s fine,” Jason said. And, most unexpectedly, Jason spit on Percy’s hole, and Percy couldn’t help but twitch at the wet feeling.

“Did you just spit on my— _oh my gods_ ,” Percy moaned as Jason pressed his tongue to his hole, then dragged it all the way from the top of his rear to his perineum, before actually pushing his tongue inside Percy. Percy just moaned into the sheets, high as a kite, sensation sending his mind spinning and reality reduced to opening up under Jason’s tongue.

“You like this, Perce?” Jason asked hesitantly. He could feel Jason’s hands holding his ass wide open, and then succumbing to Jason’s tongue once again.

“Nng…” was about as much as Percy could manage, biting his lip, gasping and moaning. He didn’t sign up for _this_ with Jason—hell, he was surprised Jason was doing this in the first place. But he was glad that Jason was willing to do this for him, and felt Jason smirk into Percy’s rear. He could feel every stroke of Jason’s tongue, the way it felt to be licked, the way Jason’s tongue lapped at it.

 _Fuck, this isn’t what I thought I’d be doing. But I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want_ — _oh!_ he thought as Jason began to fuck him with his tongue. “Fuck, Jason!”

Jason came to a halt. “Something wrong?” he asked, concern lacing his voice.

Percy looked over his shoulder, his face flushed, “N-no…” he moaned. “K-keep going. Feels good.” By that point, his brain was a mesh of neurons firing at random, not able to really form any coherent sentences. When Jason wriggled his tongue over Percy’s rim again, Percy thought he couldn’t go any higher.

Jason kept tonguing Percy deeply, causing Percy to fire a barrage of Greek curses in response. It wasn’t until Percy felt a harsh sting on his right cheek that he was brought back to reality and let out a sharp cry. Jason had smacked his ass. And Percy liked it. No, Percy _loved_ it. Jason did it again, this time on his left cheek, and Percy just got hornier, if that was possible.

After some alternations between slapping, rubbing apologetically, and tongue-fucking, Percy started when something different touched his exposed entrance. Small in diameter but still made of flesh, he hadn’t noticed when Jason coated his fingers with lube and placed one at his hole. When he felt it slide in, he nearly lost it, his thighs quivering beyond his control.

The feeling? It was slightly uncomfortable at first—nothing had ever been up there prior to this encounter, but when he got used to it, it felt _so fucking good_. As opposed to tongue-fucking, Jason began finger-fucking him. Percy lost the ability to think when Jason added a second finger, and by the time three fingers were sliding in and out of him, his asshole hungrily swallowing Jason’s fingers, Percy was in a state of pure bliss.

It got to the point that Percy was anticipating Jason’s finger thrusts and began to move his ass to meet him halfway, and Jason used his other hand to fondle Percy’s balls. “A-ahh!” Percy moaned.

Percy threw caution to the wind, not bothering to hold back his cries. The feeling of having something go in and out of his most private place, now on display, so stimulated already, _over_ and _over_ and _over_ again was too much. He was pleasantly surprised when Jason accidentally rubbed something spongy inside of him that made Percy jump and yelp in pleasure. “Oh fuck, Jason, do that again!”

Jason smirked, that stupid but so hot smirk, and asked, “What, _this?_ ” as he started mercilessly rubbing Percy’s prostate again and again.

He couldn’t help it. He felt the familiar build up pool in his balls and soon, just as Jason reached for Percy’s dick, Percy came all over the sheets with a howl. It was the most intense and exhilarating orgasm he’d ever had—better than anything he’d had with Annabeth, even. And that was saying something. Jason withdrew his fingers, looking just as surprised as Percy felt. Percy was a panting, flushed mess, and from his vantage point, Jason looked hard enough that he could blow any minute.

When Percy came down from his orgasmic high, he felt bad that he had gotten off and Jason hadn’t. Really. It wasn’t fair, even if Jason was straight and only doing this as a favor. Percy rolled onto his back with his knees raised and feet touching the bed. “J-Jason…” he panted.

“Yeah?” Jason said, holding the base of his dick in what looked like an attempt to hold back an orgasm. He seemed to address Percy’s still-exposed hole rather than Percy himself.

“F—…” Percy stammered. _I can’t believe I’m asking this, but I_ want _him so badly. I want to_ feel _him_ inside _of me. I want to know what it’s like._ “Fuck me,” he panted.

“Y-yeah,” Jason repeated, coming closer to Percy. Jason took a condom from the stand next to Percy’s bed, put it on and lubed it up. Then, he grabbed Percy’s legs and raised them over his shoulder, not hesitating to aim the head of his cock at Percy’s twitching entrance.

Meanwhile, even though Percy had just come, he was still incredibly horny, and still very hard. Plus, seeing Jason’s dick made him even hornier. When he felt the slight pressure of Jason’s tip at his hole, he was swooning. _This can’t be real. Shit, this is so fucking real. And guess what, Percy—there’s nothing “bro” about this at all_ , he thought to himself. _I think I fucking like Jason Grace._ _This is so wrong…and so right_.

Jason looked down at Percy, silently asking permission to penetrate him. Percy nodded, and Jason didn’t think twice as he slowly slid into Percy, inch by inch, hissing as Percy’s hot virgin tightness wrapped around Jason’s dick. “Fuck, Perce, you’re so tight,” Jason said. Percy gasped, knowing that Jason was big but not thinking it was going to be _that_ big. Jason was stretching him! And the sensation of him going deeper kept growing.

The feeling of being penetrated burned, but if it was possible, it did so in a good way. When Jason was finally buried to the hilt, he didn’t move for about a minute or so, even though Percy could tell he desperately wanted to. Being so full, so intimately connected with Jason riled him up even more than when he was inside Annabeth those couple of times.

Jason slowly withdrew his cock all the way up to his head, and slowly thrust back in, beginning to find a rhythm a few seconds after. Percy and Jason locked eyes with each other the moment Jason started moving, and that intensified the amount of pleasure Percy received.

After a few thrusts like that, of Jason going in and out, Jason began to quicken his pace, doing it harder. He shifted, angling his thrusts to hit Percy’s prostate and Percy howled, absolutely sure anybody passing could hear them and absolutely not caring about it.

Jason leaned in to make out with Percy, running his tongue over his lips, and Percy granting entrance like he let Jason fuck him. Their tongues tangled, and Percy, giving in to the immense euphoria, opened wide and allowed Jason to explore all over the insides of his mouth.

If he thought anything else in the world felt as good as he did right now, boy was he _wrong_. He was on cloud nine right then as Jason’s cock took him without mercy, making out, getting fucked, joined at the top as well as the bottom, their bodies flush and sweat mixing.

Jason stopped and Percy whined, desperately wanting him to keep going. Jason grabbed Percy by the hips and Percy thought, _I’m not_ that _light, am I?_ as he was hauled over and forced to straddle Jason. Jason held onto Percy’s hip with one hand and lined his dick up with Percy’s entrance with the other.

“S-Sit on me…” Jason panted. And sit on him Percy did. Percy lowered himself slowly, his hands on Jason’s shoulders and feeling _ohsofuckinggood_. When he was down all the way, he looked into Jason’s eyes again and began fucking himself on Jason’s dick. Jason met him thrust for thrust, fucking him like a piston and leaving Percy’s thoughts as one big pile of _nothing_.

It wasn’t long before Percy came a second time, all over their abs and stomachs, riding out his orgasm and accidentally shouting, “J-Jason!” A few seconds later, Jason followed him, coming as he shouted Percy’s name.

Still wrapped together, sweat-slick, come-splattered, and panting to catch their breaths, Percy finally unwrapped his arms from Jason’s neck and pulled away to look into his face. Jason was still somewhat hard inside of him and he was still blown away at being connected with him. He didn’t want to disconnect just yet.

“That…” Jason started. “Wow.”

“Uh…yeah. Thanks,” Percy said while scratching the back of his head. Although the feeling of being full is great, he was suddenly starting to feel very awkward. He couldn’t hold back another blush.

“No problem, bro…” Jason held a fist up and Percy bumped it, still panting, his heart beating a million miles per hour. “But uh… I think we need to clean up.”

Percy agreed.

When all was said and done, Jason went to leave the cabin, Percy staying at the open door and leaning on the door frame to watch him go off to Cabin One. When Jason turned around to wave goodnight to him, Percy waved back and went inside to crash.

**—PJ &TO—**

The next day, Percy woke up feeling satisfied, embarrassed, and happy. Above all else, he knew he was glowing, even if he couldn’t physically tell. Who knew having sex with the Golden Boy would have this effect on him?

He thought back over last night and all the events that transpired. _I wonder if Jason would ever…_ He shook his head. No, he wouldn’t do it again. It was a one-time thing.

He had a shower and put on fresh clothes, meeting Annabeth back at the beach. It was still early, as they had planned, and even though Percy just lost his ass-virginity to Jason—and enjoyed everything about it, including Jason himself—he was still astonished by how glad he was to be with Annabeth again. She was facing the shore with her knees drawn to her chest, her blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail under a cap. He smiled, walked down the beach, and sat next to her.

“So, how was it?” she asked nonchalantly. She smiled genuinely at him and he couldn’t help but to return the smile.

“It was… Amazing. Seaweed Brain-blowing.”

Annabeth laughed at that, replying, “See? I told you everything would be fine.”

“Yeah,” he laughed as well, more out of relief than anything else. “Yeah, you did. But…”

“Let me guess. You like him now?”

Percy quirked an eyebrow. “How’d you know?”

“Percy, you’re practically glowing.”

Nailed it.

“Hah, yeah, I guess I am. But… Yeah.”

“It’s okay that you like him. It’s natural.”

“Is it?”

“Yeah. I’m fine with you doing whatever you want to do with Jason.” She looked pointedly at him and put a finger on his chest. “But _don’t_ get any funny ideas about asking me to join in, or taking this up with more people. We talk first, got it?”

Percy raised his hands up in surrender. “I won’t, I promise!”

“Good,” she laughed. “Now, tell me all the details,” she said, amused.

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to stop you from commenting. They're all amazing, so feel free to do so if you'd like!


End file.
